shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Drautic's Orcy Adventure part 2
The orc master managed to escape Drautic's onsluaght without any injuries... But will his luck run out if he realizes that Drautic is on his trail? Or will he escape again? Orc: Gutta get bak on the ship! Dat idiot pirate myt git me! The Orc managed to get to their flagship the Bone Breaker '' Orc: Oi Gremlin Bonejaw! Get yur azzez together and prepare to fight! We're abowt to go tu war! Get everyone now! Gremlin: Okay!!!! the goblin foot soldiers We gunna go to war!!! ''The scream and thirst for blood by the Orc Pirates are heard by Drautic who was 2 kilometers away Drautic: Hmmm, They all want me ded huh? After hours of sailing he sees an armada of ships. And that ships were from the Orc Pirates, where they're flagship the Bone Breaker is seen in the middle. Drautic: And you expect me to fight them all off? Shots are fired by the Orc Pirates but all their shots are missed while Drautic dashingly paddled his boat to the extreme Drautic: the cannonballs above him Dammit! I gotta move faster!!! And after 5 minutes of paddeling, Drautic finally reached one of the Orc Pirates ship. Drautic: on the boat and lands on the middle Who wants a piece of me??!?!?!?!!?!? Goblins: Raaaaaaaaaaaaa! at Drautic Drautic: Heheheheheheh, his arms and shards of bones shoot out from the palm of his hands Goblins: Arrrrr! Gaaaah!! Ohhh! of them start a stampede killing most of them Drautic: 14 goblins flying with a kick That all you got? Huh? the cannonball that accidentally hits a dozen goblins That's gotta hurt! Orc: Order Da cannonz ta fire on da Maggot! All of the orc pirates' ships start to rain down cannonballs on the hijacked ship Drautic: Those bastards doesn't really care for their comrades! I gotta and sends a gobling flying Get to another ship! Drautic maneuvers the already burning ship to set the other ships on fire Gremlin: Zir! He iz destroying half of our fleet already! We muzta do something!!!!! Orc: Alright! Prepare you weapons and prepare to fight! We are gonna ram da bastard down!!!! Drautic: Nothing gets better when all of your enemies are dead... Woah Goblin storming the boat Oh my... a cannonball from the side and throws it on full force causing a huge explosion Boom! Goblins: Gaaaaaah! Goblins: Don't mind them storm the front!!!! Orc: You goblinz! Getz your assez a smashin!! Drautic: Dammit! They're cornering me. And this ships on fire! his spine and forms a sword out of it Cmon! Orc: Hehehehehe, he thinks he'll win with that sword his 2 battle axe Kill im!!!! Goblins stabbed and slashed him, other shot him but all they did was put holes in him. Not even a cry from pain or a moan came from him. He only hacked everyone near him. Gremlin: This guy, he's.... Orc: That iz it! at Drautic Die! Drautic: a flintlock pistol from his back, points it at Orc Die.Shoots Orc: shot deflects off orcs skin Wahahaha!! Yaz gunna av ta do betta den dat Maggot!!! his axe down upon Drautic Drautic: Dodges GIVE UP! his right arm into a massive crocodile skull blade and slashes down Orc and his goblin Orc: the giant crocodile skull with his axe You Maggot!! IM GUNNA SMASH YA ED IN!! Drautic: What the?! Orc: Drautic in the face sending him flying into the mast DIE MAGGOT!! Drautic: up coughing blood Why the hell isnt he dead yet?! at Orc turning his right and left arm into a bone blade Orc: at Drautic with his axe's RAAAAAAAAA!!! While charging toward's Orc, Drautic's defeat at the hand's of nova flashed over in his eyes, It is then when he realises how he fights wrong, he remembers the reason he became a pirate, he remembers his friends and his dream and this makes him stronger!! The two stand opposite one another, Orc then falls to his knees, and down to the floor unconscious. Goblins: He's invincible!!!! Run for your livez!!!!! Drautic is seen laughing at every goblin on sight. '' Drautic: Hehehe Looks like I won!! but this wont be enough!! IM COMING NOVA BLADE!! I WILL DEFEAT YOU SOMEDAY!!! '''THE END' Category:Stories Category:Collaboration